The Nugget Contest!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: RH and Frida host a chicken nugget eating contest with Radish, Shrek, Black Yoshi and PJ Berri as the contestants! Who will win? _________________________ RH: Hey, Everyone! This is RH! Also, next to me is Frida and right now, we are hosting a McNugget eating contest! Basically, both of us got the biggest eaters in the SFU to compete against each other! Let’s go talk to the contestants! Frida: Our first contestant here is the last ogre on Earth, or so we think, Shrek! So Shrek, tell us what you think of the challenge? Will you eat the most nuggets? Shrek: Donkey! I really love chicken McNuggets! I even murdered a bird with Black Donkey because it ate my McDonald’s! Frida: ... Ok? Anyways, RH? RH: The second contestant is one of the new Pensacola citizens, PJ Berri! So, PJ Berri, do you think you will win? PJ Berri: I told all of you my stomach is like a black hole! I’m going to win for sure! Frida: Third is extreme Call of Duty fanatic, Black Yoshi! Tell us about yourself. Black Yoshi: Well, I always beg Mario for a new Call of Duty game every year like this. “MARIO PLEASE!” Anyways, as for the contest, since I’m black, chicken is obviously in my blood so I’m sure I will win! RH: Finally, last one is “The Beast” of the Troll Enclosure II, and somebody based off of one of my old happy meal toys, Radish! Radish: Hey, Everyone! I’m really excited to participate in the contest! I’m sure I will claim the victory! RH: Ok! That’s all of our contestants introduced! Now, it is time to RELEASE. THE NUGGETS! RH shoots a flare gun into the sky causing a helicopter piloted by CuldeeFell13 to head to the area. Culdee: Ok, guys! Here they come! Culdee pushes a button, causing the helicopter to spill a ton of nuggets that land on the table. RH: The main goal is for all of you to eat as much nuggets as possible! If one of you get full from the nuggets and pass out, you’re eliminated! The last one still eating wins! Now, go! Frida uses her goggles to shoot a laser at a gong, signaling for the contestants to begin. All of the contestants begin eating. Frida: Right now, looks like Shrek and Radish are in the lead with 20 nuggets each! Shrek: (mouth full) You’ll never win, Radish! Victory will be mine! Radish: We will see! PJ Berri is seen sucking the nuggets into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. RH: PJ Berri is now in the lead, having eaten 75 nuggets! Black Yoshi: S***! Black Yoshi frantically stuffs many nuggets into his mouth as the contest continues. Frida: Black Yoshi is now in third with 64 nuggets eaten! RH: Oh no! Looks like we’re running out of nuggets! Time to bring in more! Culdee pushes a button, summoning a massive tornado that sucks in every chicken nugget in the city. Meanwhile, SMG4 Bowser is eating chicken nuggets. SMG4 Bowser: Man! These nuggets are good! Suddenly, the nuggets get sucked away by the tornado. SMG4 Bowser: NOOO!!! All of the nuggets land on the table and the contest continues. Frida: Looks like PJ Berri is looking uneasy! Is he giving up? PJ Berri: Never! I’m still going to eat these nuggets- PJ Berri passes out. RH: ELIMINATION! RH grabs PJ Berri and throws him on the floor. RH then grabs several nuggets and throws them at PJ Berri. RH: Disgrace to my Stories! Black Yoshi begins stealing the nuggets PJ Berri dropped. Frida: And right now, Black Yoshi is taking full advantage of PJ Berri’s elimination! Black Yoshi eats the nuggets as the contest continues. RH: Both Radish and Shrek are fighting each other for the top spot in the contest! Radish and Shrek eat tons of nuggets as their places inch from 1st and 2nd constantly. Frida: Black Yoshi! You do realize that you’re starting to get full, right? Black Yoshi: Yes? Frida: You have 5 seconds before elimination! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Black Yoshi tries to eat a nugget, but time runs out. RH: ELIMINATION! RH grabs Black Yoshi and throws him on top of PJ Berri before dumping nuggets on him. RH: That will teach you for that video involving the welfare check! Frida: Now, there’s only Radish and Shrek remaining! Just one more eliminated before the contest ends! Shrek begins to get full just as RH heads to the table with a metal bucket. RH: A special penalty for the last elimination! Whoever ends up as the last one losing! Puke bucket! RH leaves the area. Shrek: I don’t think I can take anymore nuggets. Radish: Oh, really? Radish force feeds Shrek several nuggets. Eventually, Shrek can’t take anymore, bends over to the bucket and vomits. RH: ELIMINATION! RH grabs Shrek and throws him on top of Black Yoshi and PH Berri before dumping both nuggets and vomit on him. RH: Serves you right for making Mario eat your s***! Frida: Radish is the winner! Radish: Yes! Victory is mine! RH: For winning the contest, Radish gets put through the bonus round! Radish: Nice! What is it? The scene transitions to Radish standing on a platform as Frida is seen loading nuggets into a cannon. RH: Catch the nuggets! Frida activates the cannon and it launches nuggets at Radish. Radish: NUGGETS! Radish catches the nuggets with his mouth and eats them as the episode irises out on him. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Red Ribbon Reissues